The Jewel of the Mummy
by Sailor Elf
Summary: A trip to Egypt for the O'Connells turns into a race against time in the search for the jewel of Ramses II.
1. The Watchers

Disclaimer - Don't own them. Never will own them. Can't say Ramses belongs to me either but the idea of his jewel is though.Catlanda (and her Spire), Geb, and Isis plus any others you don't recognize are mine though.

Summary - A trip to Egypt for the O'Connells turns into a race against time in the search for the jewel of Ramses II.

00000

The Jewel of the Mummy

"Evie, tell me again why we are here?" asked Rick.

"Legend has it that one of the three parts of Ramses II's jewel is here. After we find this one, if we do of course, we should try and find the other two pieces. It'd be magnificient though it might take us a while to find them all. They were all hidden away," explained Evie, moving away a few of the stones.

"I don't understand all this stuff you keep saying about this rock. What's so important about it anyway?" asked Rick.

"This jewel of Ramses is very powerful. The story is that it was broken into three pieces. Two were placed into hidden temples and no one knows where the third one was placed. It'll probably never be found. My research had led nowhere with it for its location was never recorded," explained Evie as Alex looked around a few feet away.

Two eyes watched them from the darkness. It appeared that the figure was leaning on a pillar which had something coiled around it. The figure soon sat down beside it, still leaning against it.

00000

At a temple one mile away, two bright eyes watched two figures walk inside.

"Now where would that chest be? Everybody's outside waiting for it," demanded one.

"Be careful. These ruins could collapse on top of us. On top of that, there's the guardian of this chest. Nobody has ever lived to tell the tale of that ferocious creature," the other replied, obviously scared out of his mind.

The two searched for a minute before one stopped and smiled.

"Come on scaredy-cat, the entrance is over here," he told his companion.

They headed towards a doorway as a figure steathily followed them down the hallway. As they continued on, the second man turned around and screamed at what he saw. The other man stopped and gave an angry sigh.

"What's wrong now?" he angrily asked.

"THAT!" he screamed, pointing at the growling figure.

They had a good look at it. It was a cat. It was a lynx. It growled at them before darting past them and down the tunnel. They quickly followed it. The lynx ran into large room, its doors invisible against the walls. It ran up to the chest on the pedestal in the middle of the room and grasped onto it with its teeth before running out a back entrance. The two men soon came to a dead end.

"What happened to the cat? It vanished into thin air!" the one said angrily.

"No, you scaredy-cat dolt. It knew where that piece of jewel was and it could've lead us right to it! It's gone! Let's go!" the other man replied, starting to run back.

They ran outside and climbed onto their horses. The group spotted the cat in the distance and gave chase. The cat continued to run hard towards a temple, which was slowly coming into view.

00000

Alex stood behind his parents.

"Mom, Dad, the jewel could be anywhere. Do you know what you're looking for?" he curiously asked.

"I'm pretty sure Alex," replied Evie.

Suddenly, they heard noises coming from outside, causing Evie to stop what she was doing and they all watched the entrance.

"What the heck is that all about?" asked Rick.

The cat ran into the temple, startling the figure already there. The figure was very surprised to see the cat. The animal put down the chest and roared. A horse ran into the room through a hidden passage and the cloaked figure jumped down. The figure grabbed the chest, picked up the cat and climbed onto the horse. The cat was in front of the figure, the chest behind. The horse started out the door but was stopped by a band of men.

"Stop right there and hand over the chest!" the leader ordered in Arabic.

The figure shook his head before hitting a stone with his hand. The chain reaction shook the the swirling pillar from its foundation and fell. The figure grabbed it in midair. It was a long rod with a snake's body swirling around it, its head at the top. The horse turned around and ran into a hidden passage.

"After him!" cried the leader, turning his horse around.

Once they left, the three O'Connells looked at each other in surprise before running outside.

"What do you think that guy had that those guys wanted so badly?" asked Rick as they hurried towards Hamunaptra on their camels.

"It's very possible that he has a part of the same jewel we're looking for," Evie replied.

"Whoa, just imagine if we actually got a piece of that jewel. It'd be amazing," Alex piped up.

"Yes, it'd be wonderful for research," Evie told them as they hurried towards the city.

The cloaked figure looked over his shoulder as the horse ran away. The group was slowly catching up and the figure saw this. He pulled the horse in by the mountain. The figure climbed off, rod in hand and took off the cat. The horse ran in one direction, the figure in another. The figure and cat ran for a bit before the figure collapsed in the sand and gasped for air. The leader walked up to him.

"Give us the chest," he ordered in Arabic.

The figure shook his head, making sure that they did not see his face.

"Then you shall die," the leader replied, lifting up his gun

The group heard the clicks of guns and looked behind her to see the Medjai, guns in hand.

"Oh no! Please let us live!" screamed one, running away from them.

The rest of the group soon followed him, including their leader. They ran off far into the desert.

Ardeth Bay walked up to the cloaked figure and the cat as Rick, Evie and Alex came into view. The Medjai kneeled by the figure. He sighed and shook his head.

"Catlanda, do you realize that was suicide?" he asked in Arabic.

The figure nodded, gasping for air and carefully watching him.

"Take off the hood now, we have guests," Ardeth Bay told him in English.

He stood up as the three walked up to him, wondering what was going on.

"Rick, Evelyn, Alex, this is Catlanda, ally and messenger to all the Medjai tribes and is also one. I have to thank you for notifying us of this problem. It could've been much worse," he told them.

"No problem. Right now, I just want to know what's in that chest that he has," Rick replied.

Ardeth Bay looked at Catlanda with a smile as a hand took off the hood, revealing feminine features...

TBC...


	2. Now You Have It, Now You Don't

"The chest is with my horse," she said. "He'll know where to find me though."

As if one cue, the horse came around the group and up to her.

"Geb," she whispered, rubbing his face.

She took off the chest off his back and handed it to Ardeth as a stunned Evie walked up to him.

"What's in it Ardeth? By the way, it may be none of my business but are the horse and lynx Catlanda's?" she quietly asked.

"Yes, they are. The horse's name is Geb and the lynx's name is Isis," he quietly replied.

He opened up the chest to reveal a sparkling jewel. Evie gasped once she saw it.

"A part of the jewel of Ramses?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is. I'll explain everything later. Now is not a good time with enemies in the area," he replied, closing the box.

"Ardeth, I'd like to talk to you for a minute," Catlanda told him, walking over to them.

He walked over to the mountainside with her, very worried with what she was going to say.

"They've got the first piece. I can feel it. They're somewhere nearby, trying to reawaken the demon," Catlanda said, leaning against the rod.

000000

A group of men ran into a nearby temple to be greeted by an impatiently waiting man.

"Well, where is it?" demanded Laron.

"We couldn't get it. We had unexpected problems between a cat, a cloaked figure and a large group of men with guns," replied the leader.

"We need that piece of the jewel. Then we only need the third and more bigger piece," Laron yelled. "Go back and get that piece of the jewel before I deal with all of you!"

The group leader trembled in fear before hurrying out of the temple with his troops. Laron snickered as he watched them leave.

00000

Alex walked up to Catlanda. Her long black hair shone in the sunlight. She did not appear happy as she leaned against the rod she was holding.

"Catlanda, what's that rod you're carrying?" he asked.

It was a long black staff. It had a snake's head on top of it and it's green body swirled around the rod, the tail winding back up at the end. On the front and back were red stripes. The back one had yellow atop the red and the front had a white one.

"It's a rod which has been in my family for generations," she replied.

Evie, Rick and Ardeth looked on, the Medjai quietly contemplating the situation.

"We have to travel some distance to the south, to a place outside Luxor immediately. Somebody must have found one of the other two pieces and is after the other two," Ardeth suddenly said.

"Well let's go south then. But first, we have to stop into Cairo. Stuff to take care of first," Rick said as he climbed onto the camel.

Catlanda climbed onto her horse and helped Alex on behind her. Isis remained by Geb as they headed off to Cairo.

00000

Once in Cairo, they headed to the place where the O'Connells were staying. The three walked into the room as Jonathan appeared from another.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

"South, towards Luxor. Apparently, it's the same old 'take over the world routine' again. Ardeth's waiting outside," explained Rick.

Jonathan walked outside to find Ardeth and Catlanda, the horse and lynx standing beside them.

"Excuse me but why is Imhotep on the loose again?" asked Jonathan.

"He's not but very soon, another threat that's just as dangerous will be," replied Ardeth.

Rick, Evie and Alex soon walked out and climbed into the car.

"Looks like there won't be enough room for all of us," Rick said.

"Then start the journey without me. I'll go on by horse," Catlanda told him, climbing onto Geb.

"I'll join you, just give me enough time and tell the others of our plans," Ardeth said, climbing onto the other horse. "We could use their help."

Isis growled from between the two, indicating her agreement with the two.

"We will meet you there," Ardeth said to the O'Connells.

"No, we'll all go together. We'll leave the stuff here and get our camels so we can join you," Rick suddenly protested. "No way am I going into unknown territory without some sort of 'guide' along."

Out of nowhere, came the group of men, guns pointed at the small group.

"Give us the chest!" the leader yelled.

"Never!" Ardeth yelled back.

Evie grabbed the chest and held onto it but somebody came from behind her and grabbed it from her clutches.

"No! They've got it!" cried Evie.

She tried to run after him but the leader stood in front of her.

"Hello. We'll take this now. All we have to do now is find the third piece," he laughed. "Shoot them!"

Guns went off. The bullets missed Alex and everybody else ducked. One of the men ran up and punched Ardeth hard in the stomach. He held onto his stomach in pain and winced as he looked at his assailant.

Catlanda and Isis ran up to them and pushed the man away as the gunfire from Rick and the attackers continued. Evie and Jonathan soon joined them. Geb worked his way to Catlanda and lowered himself to the ground while Catlanda helped Ardeth stand up. She put Isis on top of the horse.

"Keep an eye on him," she told the cat.

The horse helped Ardeth to a nearby building as the fighting started to quiet down.

"We got what we came for, come on! Let's move!" cried the leader.

The group turned and started to head south with the chest, leaving a stunned Rick behind. He angrily stepped in the direction the group went in, inwardly slapping himself for letting them get away with attacking his family.

TBC...


	3. Rest and Resurrection

Rick ran over to the horse where Ardeth was gasping a bit for air.

"Will you be okay?" asked Rick.

Ardeth nodded, glancing around to see where Catlanda was.

"Well, let's go then. We've got some work to do," Rick said.

They climbed onto the camels after helping Ardeth onto Geb and started to travel south towards Luxor. They travelled until it was almost dark and everybody appeared to be very tired. As Rick gave the camels something to eat, Jonathan and Evie sat down by Ardeth, who was sitting a few feet away from the fire and Catlanda quietly looked on.

"Ardeth, what's the connection between the jewel and Ramses II? What would happen if they got it all?" asked Evie.

"Everything Evie. They can raise Ramses II with the Book of the Dead if these men have it, which I'm assuming they do. They're probably trying to get as much of his jewel before reawakening him. They already have half of it. If they ever got the complete jewel, the whole world is in danger. The piece they probably need is the bigger one. When it was cut thousands of years ago, one was big and two were smaller, these two equaling the size of the other," Ardeth explained.

"So this last piece is more powerful than the two smaller ones separately," Evie quietly mused.

"Then we either have to find this piece first or find him, try to stop him, get what he has and then go find the third," Rick said.

"It would take a long time Rick. Not even the Medjai remember where this last piece is hidden. It could take years. Also, Ramses' temple is several miles outside of Luxor. That's why we're heading there. That's where he'll probably be resurrected," Ardeth told him.

"This jewel...how big is it?" wondered Jonathan, lifting up a hand.

"Jonathan! That's not an appropriate question to ask!" Evie sharply reprimanded.

"Come on, I had to ask. If I didn't, you'd think I was sick or something," Jonathan replied, before getting up and heading towards Rick.

The two talked for a minute before Rick walked over to Evie.

"Listen, I want you to stay here. Jonathan and I are going to scout around for any possible threats from those jerks. Keep an eye out for everybody for me," Rick told her quietly.

She nodded and watched them walk away.

"Now that's amazing. Jonathan left without as much as a whimper," she said to herself, shaking her head as she walked over to Catlanda.

Isis was sleeping next to her and the young woman held tightly onto the rod. Evie looked at it closely.

"Catlanda, isn't that the...?" she started.

"No, it's not," Catlanda interrupted.

"Be nice now. She may be a stranger to you but she's helped the others and myself stop the Creature twice," Ardeth reprimanded in Arabic.

She said nothing more as Evie wondered what just occured between the two.

00000

At the temple, Laron looked through the pages of the Book of the Dead. A sarcophagus stood in front of him with several men kneeling before it. Laron spoke the incantation from the book and the sarcophagus started to shake and move. The lid was slowly moved off from and a mummy arose from the inside.

"Where am I? Where's my jewel?" he demanded, climbing out from his tomb.

"In your temple outside Luxor. We have found two pieces of your jewel but we cannot locate the third. Here is the one piece we managed to retrieve. My men are getting the other as we speak," Laron replied.

He handing the Pharaoh the one piece he had in his possession. Ramses evilly smiled as he looked at it, the light bouncing off of it.

"Now I can regain my physical form with the help from this piece. Only with the last piece, will I have my full power," Ramses smiled. "We have to find it! I need to regain my power."

"It may not be easy. Nobody knows where it is and I heard my men say they've seen the Spire," Laron told him.

The group leader ran into the room, gasping for air as he stepped up to Laron.

"Laron," he said, kneeling. "We managed to obtain the second piece though the people who previously had it are on their way here as we speak."

He handed Ramses the second piece before joining a few of his men out the door. Ramses put the two pieces together and they started to glow a bit. Ramses showed it to Laron.

"The power is strong with just half but only with the last piece I can have absolute power and I can regain my physical form. I will take over this planet for my own. I will be invincible!" he cried, lifting it into the air above his head.

"Where do we begin my Lord?" asked Laron, kneeling.

"Not where, how. We let these people come here and we use the Spire to lead us to the third piece. They will give the Spire to me once they see it my way," Ramses explained, walking away from him.

Laron widely grinned at this new information.

TBC...


	4. Be Alert for Failing Trust and Rising Mu...

Rick seemed quite upset as he hurried wordlessly over a sand dune. Jonathan had a bit of trouble keeping up with him.

"What's wrong O'Connell? You've seemed not quite yourself ever since we met up with Ardeth again," Jonathan wondered.

"That's the point. He must know something we don't. Plus it's that girl I'm more worried about than him," explained Rick.

"I want to know where the third piece of the jewel. Maybe even get the first two pieces. It would definately be worth to have. It must be worth a fortune," Jonathan said.

Rick started to laugh at the typical Jonathan antics. The O'Connells and Jonathan climbed onto the camels as Ardeth climbed onto Geb behind Catlanda.

"So okay, where to now?" asked Rick.

"This way," Catlanda replied, moving Geb forward.

They started off. Alex was excited as a newborn puppy

"I can't believe it. We're on our way towards Luxor!" Alex said happily. "Maybe we could actually go into the city or maybe see the Valley of the Kings!"

Everybody laughed as they watched Alex.

"Omly if your parents have time to Alex. We have quite an adventure ahead of us," Ardeth said.

00000

Ramses paced back and forth beside his coffin.

"Now what are the possibilities for the jewel? My men have looked everywhere for it. In all the temples and tombs all across Egypt. It could be anywhere! It could be buried underneath sand for all we know," Laron told him.

"No, it's someplace where it can be found. Somebody has to know where it is. We will find that person," Ramses replied.

Laron just stood there, dumbfounded.

Later in the day, they stopped for a rest.

As Catlanda was giving her horse some water, she noticed Evie walk over to Rick and kiss him. She looked at Alex before immediately facing her horse. Isis whimpered as she looked at her friend.

"Darling, I can't believe we're off to save the world again except this time it's not from Imhotep. Tell me, how long has it been since we defeated him last?" Rick told her.

"Three years Rick, three years," Evie replied.

Ardeth watched her and sighed, shaking his head.

"If only I could help Catlanda but I know I can't," he whispered.

"Are we there yet?" asked Alex.

"No," replied Rick.

"Not yet we aren't, but we're close. It depends on where Catlanda leads us now," Evie explained.

"I still really hate the fact that she's leading the way," mumbled Rick.

Ardeth glanced over at Rick, a sad look on his face that the American didn't see.

"Catlanda, it's getting dark. Where is that hidden oasis you once told me about?" Ardeth asked.

"It's...nearby. This way," she replied.

00000

Ramses suddenly looked skyward and smiled.

"They're nearby. I'm going to welcome our guests," he said to Laron.

Before he could go any further, a bright light engulfed him. Laron had to shield his eyes from it.

Once the light died down, Ramses stood there with his crown atop his head and a white Egyptian skirt. Ramses laughed.

"It's close. Very close. Soon, my victory will be near," he said, still chuckling and clenching his hands into fists.

The six saw saw green slowly coming into view when suddenly, a mound of sand flew up before them only to reveal Ramses.

"Ramses II!" screamed Catlanda.

Geb reared up, throwing her and Ardeth off. He gasped as he sat up. He looked over at his friends before his stare came to Isis, who was standing in front of her owner, growling. Ramses slowly moved forward, causing her to move behind the Medjai.

"Stay away from her!" he cried, standing up and grabbing his sword.

Ramses ignored him, walking up to Catlanda and grabbed her arm, nearly crushing it. Ardeth ran towards him with his sword and tried to attack him but the pharoah just casually out of the way. Ardeth grimaced in pain as he fell to the sand.

"Ramses II, the all powerful pharaoh from ancient times," whispered Evie.

"So...this is the guy we're trying to stop. It's his jewel we're after," Rick said. "I'm going to kick your butt in."

He pulled out a couple of guns and shot at Ramses. They hit him, but didn't phase him a bit. He laughed it off. Ramses let go of Catlanda and walked towards Rick.

"Rise up!" cried Ramses, raising his arms.

A dozen mummies rose up behind him from beneath the sands. Rick's mouth hung open.

"Oh great!" shouted Rick.

He tossed a gun to both Ardeth and Evie and yanked out another. Catlanda took a fighting stance, Alex and Jonathan standing behind her. The mummies started to move. Half went after the female Medjai and she held out a hand.

"Halt!" she said and they stopped immediately, not moving.

She took Alex's arm and they hurried away.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" he asked, amazed.

"I'll tell you the story later," she replied.

They hurried over to the others, who were trying to stop the other six. Evie, Rick and Ardeth led the way. Jonathan had moved to behind them and was cowering in fear.

"Halt! All of you!" she cried.

The mummies stopped dead in their tracks and Ramses stood before the six.

"You may have slowed down me down this time but we will meet again and it will not be in your favour. I will be sure of it," Ramses told them.

He disappeared beneath the sands, the mummies soon following him.

"On second thought, maybe we should head towards the temple," Rick said. "At least there we can find some answers to this guy and how to stop him."

"We've been heading towards the temple all along," Catlanda told him.

"What? You've been leading us astray? I thought you were supposed to lead us towards the oasis. I bet that what we see up there isn't even real. Either that, or it's not the right one. Why I ought to..." Rick started angrily.

"We're almost there. Let's go," Catlanda interrupted, seeming very angry herself.

Jonathan, Alex, Rick and Catlanda started on the way, the latter two still angry. Ardeth grabbed Evie's arm. She looked at him and the upset look on his face, which said there was something wrong.

"Please...forgive my daughter," he sighed.


	5. A Wild Water Ride

Laron smiled as Ramses walked back inside the room.

"The young one does indeed have the Spire of Isis. She must know where the third piece of the jewel is. She must know for the secret was placed with the Spire. It must be around here somewhere that we haven't searched yet," Ramses said.

"They won't get past the traps and we've already searched everywhere around here. We found the first piece here and nothing more so it has to be someplace else," Laron told him.

Ramses looked at the man before staring at the wall.

"So where is it then?" the pharaoh quietly asked himself.

Rick led the way on a small ledge. Another ledge could be seen on the other side. The sides sloped downward until there was a flat surface to walk on a few feet wide.

00000

Catlanda looked down. She found her way down to a raised spot on the floor. She knelt down and put her hand over it.

"This is where the first piece was," she whispered. "I know it."

"Catlanda, come back up here. You know it's very dangerous around here. The traps can be deadly," Ardeth told her sharply.

Isis growled and Geb neighed in agreement.

"Can't go against three opinions," Ardeth laughed.

"Ardeth, these traps haven't been in use since...since after Ramses' jewel was broken," Catlanda replied.

Evie looked down and saw Calanda's left arm. It almost appeared as if it was shaking.

"I wonder..." she started.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Alex.

"No, nothing," replied Evie.

The Medjai started on her way back up the slope to the others.

"I honestly don't know why those two animals are with us. They're useless," Rick said.

"Be careful what you say O'Connell. Geb and Isis have been a lot of help to not just the one they call 'master', but to all the Medjai. They've helped get important messages from one tribe to another and defend the temples against people nearing them and they shouldn't be there," Ardeth explained, reaching out for Catlanda's outstretched arm.

"They didn't help much against these goons," Rick mumbled.

Suddenly, water was heard in the distance. It came up them very quickly and so strong that both Medjai were swept away.

"No!" cried Rick.

He frantically looked around before his stare came to Geb. Isis had already started running down the ledge towards the two. He gave an exasperated sigh before climbing on and following them. Jonathan, Evie and Alex soon followed.

Rick hurried on the horse towards the two, who were bobbing up and down in the water. Ardeth grabbed a pillar by the walkway. Catlanda soon passed him and he grabbed her arm. She cried out in pain.

Rick stopped and climbed off the horse. His friend was holding on by only his fingers now and he soon lost his grip though Rick grabbed his arm at the last second and tried to pull them up. The others came up from behind and started to help.

Ardeth was being pulled from two directions. Rick was trying to pull him up as the current was pulling away at Catlanda. She managed swim towards the side and hook the top of the Spire to the edge of the walkway, giving Evie and Alex a chance to grab onto it and pull her up. Ardeth let go of her hand and grabbed Rick's free arm, who then pulled him up.

The two fell to the floor, gasping for air and shivering like crazy. Ardeth looked at Rick.

"Are you alright?" asked Rick.

Ardeth nodded as he continued to gasp for air, the adreneline rushing through him.

"Man, I knew this wouldn't have been different than our last two excursions. They always turn out to be weird and dangerous in the end," Rick angrily said. "Now tell me, what was that all about?"

Everybody except Ardeth looked over at Catlanda. He turned away, closing his eyes, unable to look at her and the others.

"One of the ancient traps here to keep people away. I know I said before that they weren't in use for a long time. I guess I was wrong," Catlanda replied as Isis snuggled up to her.

She stroked the cat and hugged her.

"Well guess what? Your assumption about there not being any active traps nearly killed my friend. I haven't trusted you since I first met you and I don't intend to start after this little fiasco," Rick yelled at her before walking away.

He walked a bit before turning around and pointing at her.

"And besides, you could have let that thing go, you know. It's just a piece of extra baggage," he added.

"Never. This has been in my family for generations. I have sworn to protect it until the day I die, and my descendants will do the same," Calanda snarled back.

She stood up by Geb and Isis before pointing a finger at him.

"And I've never trusted you since we first met so the feeling's mutual," she said, anger in her voice.

Jonathan looked between the two, unsure whether or not to take sides.

"Not to break up this little arguement, but why did we come down here anyway? It's creepy," he said.

"We'd better go the oasis before anything else decides to come upon us. Where do we go from here?" Evie interrupted, ignoring her brother.

"Be careful for these are underground tunnels. making a deadly and confusing maze. There's three exits: the one we came into, the one that leads to the oasis and the other one leads to the chamber room. Come with me if you want at least a peaceful rest than what you'd get in here," Catlanda explained.

She started on her way down the dark pathway. Ardeth stood up and followed her. Water dripped from their clothing as they went. The brother and sister soon followed, with an eager Alex behind them, leaving Rick standing by himself. He sighed before starting to run.

"Wait up!" he called to them.

He caught up with them as Jonathan began to speak.

"This chamber room: is there a lot of gold in it?" he asked.

"Jonathan!" cried rick and Evie in unison.

00000

A man ran into the room breathlessly.

"They triggered one of the traps. Water all over the place. I saw it all. The Medjai were swept away and the one never let the Spire go and this one and the American do not get along at all," he told them.

"Well, what do you know? They set one off and they survived it. We will greet them after all. Do you know where they went?" asked Laron.

The man nodded as the mummy carefully watched him.

"They went to the oasis, wherever that is," he replied.

"It is almost nighttime. We will wait until morning and they are on their way here," Ramses suggested.

The man bowed and left. Ramses turned and walked away.

"They are very close. I want to know why the one has the Spire. I must get it from her no matter what the cost. My jewel must be complete!" cried Ramses. "She knows too much about me."

"It is probably just a coincidence. I wouldn't worry about it too much," Laron told him.

TBC...


	6. An Explanation for Evie

The chapter that everyone's been waiting for! (So okay, maybe not everybody, but at least a few people have been waiting for it.

00000

At the oasis, a fire was made and the cold Medjai stayed close to it to warm up. Jonathan and Rick were preparing for bed and Alex was already asleep.

"Good night everyone," Jonathan said before falling asleep.

Rick soon did the same, though with a lot of anger on his mind. Ardeth looked over at Evie, then over at Catlanda.

"Catlanda, I need to explain to Evelyn about your past. She can help us and she already knows the bond between us," Ardeth asked in Arabic.

"Yes, please do. I need some reassurance," she replied, Isis snuggling into her lap.

"Evelyn, I told you earlier that Catlanda is my daughter. She is not my daughter by blood but I raised her as if she were my own," Ardeth started.

"What?" Evie asked. "Then why did you tell me that she was earlier?"

Ardeth sighed before he gave another shiver. He pulled his arms closer, the fire dancing before him.

"Her biological father was a Medjai, like myself and a very good friend of mine. Several years ago, when Catlanda was only a baby, her parents found the rod she's carrying with the help of a mysterious lynx and they took it home with them. Catlanda was in her crib and they had it in the same room as her," he continued.

"My parents went into the next room. It was nighttime and they were soon ready to sleep when suddenly several strange men barged into the house," Catlanda said.

"They were no doubt looking for the rod and somehow knew that they found it. When they didn't tell them where it was, they were brutally attacked. By the time we arrived, they were near death. Myself, being a young Medjai at the time, didn't know what to think. I knelt by my friend and he told me the baby, as far as he knew, was still alive and in the next room. I found her in the crib but no sign of the rod," he explained.

"Evie, I know what you and Alex were trying to ask before. This is the Spire of Isis," Catlanda told her.

"It is? Why don't you tell the others all this?" asked Evie.

"Both Jonathan and Rick wouldn't have listened. Jonathan would still continue to ask if there's any treasure hidden anywhere around here and Rick's attitude towards her now is worse than ever. I doubt he would have listened, even if we told him sooner," Ardeth replied.

"Please, go on with the story," Evie told them.

"I picked Catlanda up. As I did, I noticed a small crafted object in the crib in the shape of the Spire. I assumed it was a playtoy for her and I tried to pick it up. As I did, it grew back to its original size. It somehow shrunk to avoid getting stolen. As this young woman grew older, it became more and more obvious that she wanted to become like her father...a Medjai warrior. Only a small handful of female Medjai are willing to help protect the Earth from the evil like the Creature...or Ramses, or the Demon as he's now called. Usually if we have any willing, we assign them tasks that still help defend the world as we know it, but they never go into battle with the men," Ardeth explained, looking at the ground.

"And you assigned her the task of protecting the Spire," gasped Evie.

"When I was about fourteen, the Spire led me to Isis, a kitten then, her mother dead beside her. I took her home and cared for her. I named her after the Spire for it was her grandmother that led my parents to it," Catlanda told her.

"This is amazing. Everything that you know. Someone has to tell Rick," Evie said, standing up.

Ardeth grabbed her arm, his eyes pleading with her.

"No, please don't. He'll demand an explanation from me and will want to know why we didn't tell him before now. It's best if he doesn't know right now," Ardeth asked her.

"Alright, I won't. You know he'll probably find out sooner or later," Evie replied, sitting back down.

"And the reason she probably doesn't trust Rick is because she's been taught never to trust strangers unless they're Medjai," Ardeth said.

"But..." started Evie.

"Yes, I know about Rick's tattoo. I heard about it three years ago from Ardeth but it's him, not that. You saw how angry he was in the tunnel. He'll never trust me now, even if I am a friend of Ardeth's," Catlanda answered.

"The strange part about this is that the Spire has not been in our possession since after the days of Ramses. It somehow became lost and no one knows why," Ardeth said. "Nor do we know who was behind the attack. It has been a mystery to this day. I have a feeling we will never find out who it was."

Catlanda looked at Isis, then over at Geb. Evie followed her gaze.

"I found him when he was only a foal, alone and hungry. I took him in and he has never left my side. He has been a great help to me over the years," Catlanda answered Evie's unspoken question. "You never have to worry about anything."

"One more thing. If you were protecting one temple and Isis was protecting another and there was one here...?" Evie started.

"Isis was at the temple with a piece of the jewel, as you already know. I was at another that was meant as a decoy. One was here and as for the third, as you already mentioned to Rick at the temple you were at, its position has passed out of all knowledge. Nobody knows where it is now," Catlanda explained.

Rick quickly closed his eyes. Thankfully, they didn't see him awaken to the sound of their voices. He laid there, thinking about what he had just heard and why he treated them like the way he did.

Though one thing still bothered him. If the third piece of the jewel couldn't be found, how were they supposed to face off against Ramses when he has the other half of it?

TBC...


	7. A Long, Dark Walk

The next morning, the six headed back into the underground maze and soon came across the two other paths. 

"This one here is where we came from. This other leads to the chamber room," Catlanda said, leading them to the furthest one down.

They walked for some time before coming across two more paths. Catlanda was confused and it was apparent to the others as she glanced between them.

"Okay Ms. Know-it-all, where to now?" Rick demanded.

"I...forget. We'll have to split up," she replied.

"Right. Catlanda, Alex and Evelyn are with you. Jonathan, Rick, you're with me," Ardeth said.

"Don't tell me that you're going to leave my wife and son with that brat over there?" asked Rick.

"Well, if you want, you can go with Catlanda," Ardeth told him.

"No way, no how. You wouldn't get me teamed up with her anytime soon. Actually, you'd never get me teamed up with her," Rick protested.

Ardeth gave Catlanda a secret smile before they atarted to head down the tunnels.

00000

Ramses looked down the hallways, glancing between the two.

"They're coming. You take care of the Medjai. I'll get the Spire. Rise up my fallen warriors!" he ordered.

Several mummies rose out of the sand behind him and started to follow him down the tunnel. Laron watched him go before heading down the other.

00000

"How long does this tunnel go on? It's dark," Alex complained from atop Geb.

"Shouldn't be too much further if it's the right one," replied Catlanda, leading the horse along.

Suddenly, Ramses appeared with the mummies behind him.

"Give me the Spire!" Ramses told her, putting an arm forward.

"Never!" she yelled back.

"Then you shall perish along with your friends," Ramses replied as the mummies behind him started to move forward.

Evie pulled out a gun and began to shoot them. She dodged them and continued shooting. A few headed towards Alex. Geb reared up and kicked them away.

"Mom, help!" he cried.

Evie looked and tried to help stop the overwhelming amount that were headed for the horse, as was the Medjai. She didn't see the one behind her...

Catlanda was gasping for air and her arm hurt. She knocked one down before another one came up behind her with a large stone. She stabbed her Spire right through him and brought it back out, knocking him over with the stone on top of him. She looked over at Evie to see one behind her. She ran over and knocked the mummy to the ground but was soon apprehended by the others as well as Evie and the horse. Ramses walked up to them.

"My dears, you thought you could stop the all-powerful Ramses II. Especially when you have nothing to counter my attacks with," he said, laughing.

He looked at the Spire and reached for it but was yanked slightly out of reach. He looked at her, a smile on his face and a snicker in his voice.

"You are in no condition to make demands. You're captured, hurt and still wet from your little ride," he quietly told her.

She snorted and she held onto it with a death grip. Isis growled at the pharaoh, daring him to come any closer but Ramses smiled as he looked at the cat.

00000

Jonathan looked at the sides of the corridor.

"This is such a creepy place," he said.

"Catlanda has this place almost memorized. She's been here many times and found that most of the traps were already activated. That's why she believed that all the traps were harmless," replied Ardeth, as he walked by the now idle Jonathan.

"You know Ardeth, I don't know why she even came along. She's been an inconvience from the beginning as so has that rod of hers," Rick told him.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end and everything will be explained," Ardeth quietly told himself.

He looked ahead and saw a figure standing in their path. Rick pulled out his guns, prepared for anything.

"I'm so sure that everything will be alright Medjai," the man said.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" demanded Ardeth, putting a hand on his sword.

"He's creepy looking," Jonathan said from behind Rick.

"You mean you don't know this guy?" Rick asked him angrily.

"I do not," he replied.

"Well I know you. You're Ardeth Bay, leader of the Medjai who are sworn not to let evil become free upon this world," Laron said, chuckling.

Ardeth was very surprised. It was obvious on his face.

"How do you know so much?" he demanded, finally pulling out his sword.

"I have my sources and I wouldn't attack if I were you. Your young friend wouldn't like it too much if she knew what you're about to do," Laron said.

"Catlanda! What have you done to her?" Ardeth cried, lunging at him.

Laron stepped out of the way, causing Ardeth to fall on the floor, and tsked.

"Now, now, don't want to lose our temper. I haven't done anything to her - yet. As we speak, Ramses is after the Spire that she carries. I do not know the plans he has for her, or her companions," Laron explained before running away.

"Evie," Rick gasped.

"Alex," Jonathan added.

Rick ran over to Ardeth and helped him up. The Medjai winced a little before they gave chase. They ran until they arrived at a large room.

"This must be what Catlanda was talking about. It's huge!" Rick said, gasping for air.

They walked up to a large platform, amazed at its size.

"This is precisely what she's been talking about. Welcome to my humble abode and prepare to be destroyed," came a familiar voice.

The three looked to see Ramses II standing across from them. Mummies led Evie and Alex into the room while the pharaoh held onto Catlanda, who still had a death grip on the Spire. Geb and Isis were nowhere to be seen and Ardeth was very worried about them.

"Let her go!" pleaded Ardeth.

"I don't think so," came Laron's voice.

Laron appeared from behind a pillar and looked at it, then smiled.

"The Spire of Isis! The key to the last part of the jewel and we have it!" cried Laron, his hands in the air. "My people tried claiming it several years ago but we failed!"

Catlanda and Ardeth looked at each other in total disbelief at what they were hearing.

TBC...


	8. A Clue From the Past

"It was you? You killed them? screamed Catlanda. 

"That's why you know so much. You were there!" agreed Ardeth. "You must have been there to know as much as you do!"

Laron laughed.

"Prove it if you can and I know you can not," he said.

Isis appeared out of nowhere and pounced on Ramses' arm, allowing Catlanda to squirm free. She ran for Ardeth and hid behind him. The pharaoh knocked the lynx to the ground while Ardeth ran up to Laron and grabbed his collar.

"Isis!" cried Catlanda.

"You will pay dearly for what you've done. You murdered two good friends of mine, leaving an innocent child an orphan," Ardeth snarled at him.

Laron laughed and shook his head, smiling. Catlanda spun around and put on an angry face as she looked at him.

"And I can prove it. Spire of Isis, show us the attack on the Medjai, 1918!" she cried, throwing it on the ground.

It rose up into the air, its yellow eyes glowing and everybody stood there, watching it carefully. Rick was amazed as he looked away slightly as the Spire rotated and hovered in the air. A bright light came from its eyes. Soon, it stopped and faced the direction Catlanda and Ardeth were in.

"It is time," the rod said.

A bright light came from the bottom, covering the entire floor of the room and four arms of light reached out from the mouth. One went towards Ardeth, another to Laron, one to Catlanda and Isis. They grasped around each of their waists. Laron tried to grasp at something in order to free himself but to no avail.

"What exactly is going on here?" Rick wanted to know.

Alex smiled as he looked at the light show. Jonathan was amazed as well.

"This must be a recreation of what happened that fateful night," Evie whispered to herself.

An older version of Isis was soon taken out of the lynx. She roared. A baby cried as it was taken out of Catlanda while younger versions were taken out of Ardeth and Laron. They struggled as they were taken into the Spire and a room appeared around the small group. It was in a small home.

Two people walked into view. They were preparing to go to bed when a younger Laron barged through the door with several men.

"Where's the Spire of Isis? We know you have it," he demanded, taking out his gun.

"You're not getting it. Ever. You will pay for this," the man angrily replied.

"Then you shall die if you won't tell us," Laron said, pulling the triggor.

He shot them several times.He suddenly heard voices coming from outside and took shelter in the shadows as some of the other Medjai came running inside the house and found the gruesome scene. Ardeth knelt by his friend, who was barely breathing. He looked up at Ardeth with a smile.

"Ardeth, the baby's...in the next room . Please take care of her and protect the Spire of Isis. It - must not - fall into the wrong hands," he said quietly, coughing.

"Don't speak now. Everything will be safe, I promise. Both of your treasures will be protected for a long time," Ardeth told him, taking his friend's hand.

"Thank you, my friend," he managed to gasp.

He gasped and his grip loosened before Ardeth hurried into the next room. Laron took this chance to disappear into the night. Ardeth looked around the room. He saw no sign of the Spire. He picked up Catlanda and a small child's toy fell from the blankets into the crib. He picked it up. It glowed a bit as it grew to its normal size. He was in awe as he stared at the Spire of Isis before him.

He looked out the window and saw the silohette of a lynx against the moonlight. It roared and growled as if to tell him a story. Ardeth looked at the Spire again.

The recreation stopped and the beings of light went back to their owners. The four stood up and Isis ran over to Catlanda as she grabbed the fallen Spire before Ramses or Laron could.

"What just happened?"asked Alex.

"The Spire...it looked over us to see if we were there. There were younger versions of us and an older version of Isis because it was her grandmother that was there, not her," explained Catlanda.

Rick pulled out a couple of guns and aimed them at Laron, who aimed a couple back at him. A few of his men came out to help.

"They're right you know. You were there. I hate people who kill for greed," Rick angrily told him.

"I killed a Medjai and his wife. So what? What can you do? I can only be convicted under their law," Laron laughed as his guns clicked.

He shot them and Rick managed to dodge out of the way.

Ramses watched this little fiasco from afar. He laughed as Geb came running into the room and both Catlanda and Ardeth climbed onto him. They headed towards the evil pharaoh. Ramses watched them as some mummies walked up behind him.

"Oh great, not these guys again!" Rick yelled from behind the pillar, the bullets whizzing by him.

Evie, Jonathan and Alex hid behind another pillar, watching the scene from afar.

"Oh yeah and one more thing you jerk, I hope you realize that when I kill you, it won't be murder but justice for my people," Rick yelled at Laron.

"What makes you so certain? What makes you a Medjai?" Laron yelled back.

"The tattoo on my wrist bub," Rick yelled back.

Laron's smile turned to a look of disgust. He felt even worse when Catlanda wiped the sand off her cheeks and forehead to reveal the Medjai tattoos. Ardeth glanced over his shoulder at her before facing Ramses again.

"Oh great. Not another one," Laron quietly said.

He let his guard down for only a second and Rick came out from behind the pillar and shot him. Laron was very surprised and he fell to his knees. Rick shot another time and this one finally killed him. Once the men saw their leader was dead, they screamed, turned and ran away.

"Well that was easy," Rick said, holstering his guns and he turned his attention towards Ramses, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"You will never defeat me. I am the all-powerful Ramses II!" the pharaoh yelled.

The six were now in the open, facing Ramses, who was now sending the mummies specifcally.

"Let's see what you can do without any power from the jewel," Ramses said to himself.

TBC...


	9. The Jewel of Ramses

The second chapter that everyone's been waiting for! (As with the last chapter that I did this same thing, I'm sure not everybody but at least a few people.) Why are some people been waiting for this you ask? Read on. (Besides the title explains it all.)

00000

"Three Medjai? I'm impressed. Very impressed but you still can't stop me without the third piece," Ramses snarled at them.

Mummies were slowly surrounding them as he spoke.

"He's right you know. Where could it possibly be?" Evie said, sighing.

Catlanda stepped forward, Spire in hand as if knowing something yet to be revealed.

"But we do have it. Spire of Isis, reveal the jewel," she ordered.

The snake's mouth opened to reveal the third piece. She took it out and held it out for the others to see. They gasped once they did. Rick stepped forward, his jaw moving but no sound coming out.

"The third piece had been with us the entire time and we didn't even realize it. I should've figured something like this when the man said that the Spire was the key to it," Evie said.

"My jewel has finally been found! It will be together again! Destroy them my minions!" cried the pharaoh.

"Destroy Ramses II!" cried Catlanda.

Half went towards Ramses as the other half stuck with them. Rick grimaced at the sight, unsure what to think

"Well, thanks for at least decreasing the numbers against us Catty although what was the way to defeat this guy again?" Rick said, shooting at the mummies.

Catlanda was surprised with the question. She inwardly reprimanded herself for she should have expected it coming.

"You're asking me? Just because I have the Spire doesn't mean I know everything about it and Ramses," she retorted.

Rick rolled his eyes as Alex ran past and stood behind him.

"Get rid of those mummies," he told his father.

Rick aimed his guns and began to fire. Ardeth had his sword drawn and stood in front of Catlanda. She held the jewel close to her as Ramses walked closer to her.

"Get out of the way Medjai. This battle is between me and her. A battle she will lose with the greatest loss. Her life. If you stand in my way, the same will happen to you," Ramses told him.

"Then I will take that chance," Ardeth replied.

Ramses stepped towards him. Ardeth took a fighting chance. They exchanged several blows before Ramses forced him to his knees.

"You are no better than her," Ramses said, nodding towards Catlanda. "You're also hurt and still freezing from last night."

He raised his sword and prepared to bring it down on Ardeth when he was knocked to the ground. Ardeth looked to see Catlanda holding out the piece of the jewel. Ramses got to his feet and held out the two pieces that he had. Evie and Jonathan ran over to Rick and Alex.

"Remind me not to like any more jewels that we happen to find. I certainly don't want some dead mummy coming after me," Jonathan told the others.

Rick and Evie looked at him with a look that said 'shut up until later Jonathan' and he quickly said no more. Ardeth stood up clumsily and ran over to the family. Rick ran up to Ardeth as he fell to his knees.

"What happens now?" asked Rick.

"A battle which no one can win. They have an equal amount of the jewel, which means they have equal power. Neither one can win because of it," Ardeth explained.

He watched the Spire. It was still in Catlanda's grip as shew faced off against Ramses. The two brought down the jewel and stared each other down. Rick jumped in between the two, guns in hand.

"Get out of the way!" Ramses ordered, waving his hand.

"Never!" Rick yelled back, aiming the guns at him.

"They won't do any damage to him O'Connell. Remember that he's invincible," Ardeth called to him as he put a hand onto his stomach.

Rick's eyes went from between the pharaoh and the Medjai.

"Then how do we kill him? The answer's not exactly written on the wall," Rick wanted to know. "Or anywhere else for that matter."

Ardeth shook his head in disgust.

"When we found the Spire, we knew the threat existed. I guess we never thought that the Demon would be resurrected, as with the Creature," he said, standing up. "We found no way to defeat him. We cannot use the Golden Book. It's just not possible. There were no indications in any of the temples."

Before he could continue, he was struck down with everybody else. Rick managed to climb to his hands and knees. He looked over at the unconscious Catlanda, who had Geb and Isis close by. He thought back to last night about the Spire.

_Taught not to trust strangers unless they're Medjai._

Ardeth's voice rang through his head. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Evie, Alex, Jonathan, no. I can't let this happen. I can't let the whole world be destroyed because of the way that doesn't exist," he said, opening them up.

He looked at Ramses, who was slowly heading towards Catlanda, jewel in one hand and Spire in the other.

"No!" screamed Rick, standing up and over to her.

He stood between them. Ramses was surprised .

"You have much determination and will. Too bad it has to go to waste," he said, taking a fighting stance.

Rick did as well and they started hand to hand combat. They continued until they heard a shout come from across the room and they looked to see Ardeth.

"This is my fight Rick, not yours. It never was," he said, walking over.

The pharaoh was tossed a sword and they started to fight but before they could continue, a bright light filled the room. Ramses sneered as Ardeth smiled.

"It's her. She's here to help," Ardeth said quietly.

Ramses glanced at Ardeth for a second before two of the mummies grabbed onto his arms. Ardeth struggled as he was pulled backwards, causing Rick to turn around.

"Ardeth!" Rick yelled, trying to catch up with them.

The mummies led Ardeth to Ramses, who balled his hand up into a fist as he faced him.

"You want this fight with me? Well, here you have it," Ramses told him.

He puched Ardeth right in the stomach, causing him to double over. The mummies let go of his arms, which he subsequently used to keep himself up. He shuddered as he fell to the ground, semiconscious.

Rick caught Ramses by surprise and knocked him to the ground as the light followed them. Rick looked up to see that it had taken the from of a young woman. She was holding the Spire and a lynx was standing behind her.

"Thank you Rick O'Connell. You have made this job easier for me. I will take care of Ramses, help your friend before something happens to him," the woman told him.

Ardeth came into Rick's thoughts now, remembering that his friend was injured.

"Ardeth," he said, remembering that he had gotten punched again.

He ran to his friend to find him unconscious. He was laying on his stomach and Rick pulled him over. Rick looked at the vomit that lay on the ground. He became slightly worried when he saw that it had traces of blood in it.

"Oh god," Rick said as Evie walked over to him.

Evie gasped at the sight before turning around to look at the woman, who had the third piece of the jewel in her hand. She was looking at her.

"Do not worry, I am a friend," came a kind voice. "Be careful for the threat is not over."

"What do you mean?" asked Evie.

The woman turned around to find Ramses advancing on them, angrier than ever, a few mummies still behind him.

"You will be destroyed and the jewel will be mine," he cried.

TBC...


	10. Just When You Think It's Over

Ramses headed towards them. Rick took a fighting chance as he did so as did Evie. They both had guns in hand. Catlanda hurried over to Ardeth, who was slowly coming into consciousness. He looked at her and she helped him to his knees. He looked at the other woman.

Ramses pushed his way past Rick and Evie. He looked at Ardeth, Catlanda and the animals. She stood in front of them, causing the pharaoh chuckled.

"Oh please. Neither one of you is in shape to face off against me," he said.

"Spire, sword for Rick," she commanded.

The sword appeared before Rick. He was a bit confused on what to do with it until he grabbed it and stared at Ramses.

"It seems your weapon is not here Spire defender. How will you defend yourself now?" posed the pharaoh.

"I have my ways," she replied, smiling.

"Look out behind you!" cried Rick as he came up from behind.

Ramses ducked and grabbed a nearby sword. Their swords clashed. Evie ran up to Ardeth as Geb and Isis ran up to them. Ardeth held his stomach as he grimaced.

"Come on, let me help you onto the horse," she said as the woman walked up behind him.

"Do not worry, I am a friend," she told them.

She helped Ardeth climb onto the horse and Geb soon left the room. Catlanda walked up behind Rick, jewel out in front of her, magic emanating from it. Ramses held up his two pieces as he backed away.

"I won't let a pitiful child defeat me!" he yelled, stepping forward.

"I won't let a dominating man conquer the world!" she replied, the magic shaking the walls a bit.

The two walked closer to each other until Geb came running back in with Ardeth.

"O'Connell, you can kill him now, he's mortal!" he called to him.

Rick was stunned at this. He jumped in between Ramses and Catlanda, wielding his sword. Ramses lifted his up and the swords clashed.

"Why do you care so much about this girl?" wondered Ramses.

"It's none of your bloody business about what I do and who I protect," Rick replied as he brought back his sword and shoved it in through Ramses' stomach.

He coughed and slowly fell to his knees as Rick pulled it out. Ramses dropped the jewel beside him and fell completely to the ground. Rick watched him take his last breath.

Suddenly, the entire place started to violently shake. Evie climbed onto Geb behind Ardeth and the horse ran out, as did Jonathan. Isis crawled underneath Alex, causing him to now sit on her back and she ran out. Rick started to move but saw Catlanda lying on the ground unconscious. He picked her up along with the Spire and pieces of the jewel before starting to run himself.

At the doorway, he turned and looked back at Ramses, stones and dust falling all around him.

"Have fun Ramses and I hope you never come back," he called back to him.

He ran out and soon came across Geb, who was now riderless.

"How'd you get back in here so fast Geb?" he wondered. "Heck, I'm not complaining."

He lifted the unconscious Medjai onto the horse before climbing on himself. Geb galloped towards the exit as the building continued to collapse behind them. Rick soon saw Jonathan ahead.

"This way! This way!" he cried, pointing the way.

Rick slowed the horse so Jonathan could climb on and Geb rode hard as soon as he did so. They managed to get out just before the doorway collapsed, rumble now blocking the way inside.

"Looks like we don't have to deal with him for a while. Unless someone has a lot of time on their hands," Alex said to no one in particular.

Ardeth slowly walked up to Rick as he lowered Catlanda off the horse to the sand. Ardeth took out a small dagger and placed it on her arm. He wrapped a sash around it as she awoke. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ardeth, I thought I had lost you again," she cried, hugging him.

"Never," he replied as he kissed her forehead.

Tears started to fall from his eyes as he buried his face into her hair. The family watched as the woman in the temple walked up from behind Evie and to the two Medjai. In her hand was a sword. Everybody turned towards her.

"I helped you yet I still see the fact that you let Ramses get resurrected. I can not allow anything such as this. I have no choice but to do something about it since it was your job and did nothing to stop it," the woman said, sounding angry.

"Who are you? We did all we could to stop him but it was inevitable," asked Ardeth, shielding the other Medjai.

"Your worst nightmare as the result of letting Ramses live on this Earth again," she coldly replied, lifting up her sword.

Ardeth's face now had a look of total surprise as she brought the sword down.

TBC...


	11. If It's Not One thing, It's Another

Ardeth looked at the sword coming down on him. He quickly held onto Catlanda, they rolled out of the way and the sword hit nothing but sand. Ardeth cringed in pain as he sat up.

"Both of you will die. Ramses was not to rise again and you permitted it! For that mistake, you must pay," she yelled at them, still brandishing her sword.

Jonathan had begun to scream and ran behind Rick, who pulled out a gun.

"What the heck does she want with Ardeth and Catty? There must be something more than the fact with Ramses," he whispered to himself.

He stepped in between the woman and Medjai.

"Stay out of this you worthless man. This doesn't concern you," the woman told him angrily. "Only these ones."

"When it concerns my friends, it does concern me lady. Now I want to know why you're doing this, attacking them for no apparent reason. And noone calls me worthless," demanded Rick.

"It's their punishment, that's what it is. Now step out of my way or face the same fate as they do!" she replied coldly, almost yelling at him.

She pushed Rick out of the way and lifted up her sword as she walked towards Ardeth. He quickly glanced to his left and right before his stare came to the Spire. He grabbed it and blocked the oncoming attack. He stood and began to counterattack with it.

"You will not win Medjai," she said as she continued with her attacks.

He stopped all the blocks except for one, which tripped him and he fell to the sand.

"Tell me before I kill you, why do protect the one who allowed half the jewel to fall into enemy hands? And allowed the Demon to be resurrected?" she asked, the tip of the sword to his neck as he laid on the ground.

The others watched on in fear and anticipation. Alex hung onto his mother as Jonathan hid behind her.

"It was not her fault someone wanted to rule the Earth behind Ramses. Besides, I'd rather die than see her harmed," he replied, anger obvious in his voice.

"It's this weakness that'll get you killed," she laughed, a huge smile on her face.

The woman lifted up her sword and was prepared to bring it down on Ardeth, who closed his eyes. She brought it down and Ardeth didn't even fell it connect. He opened an eye to see the sword hadn't even gotten close to him. Catlanda stood beside them, obviously infuriated.

"It's not him you want, it's me. Here I am," she said.

"Catlanda, no!' protested Ardeth, lifting himself to his elbows.

Alex stood even closer to his mother as Rick ran up to Ardeth. Rick slowly helped his friend to his feet as Catlanda went one on one with the strange woman. Her arm ached and she breathed deeply as theycircled around. The woman was very angry.

"Who are you? Why do believe that you have to kill them?" wondered Evie.

"It's none of your business," the woman snapped back.

She lifted up the sword and prepared to bring it down on the Medjai in front of her but was pushed from her spot to the sandy ground. Isis stood growling over her. The woman pushed her away.

"Stupid cat," she said, standing up

Ardeth looked at his friends from the ground.

"Go, get out of here before she attacks you," he cried.

Gasping for air, he stood up as the O'Connells reluctantly left for the camels, leaving Catlanda and Ardeth against the woman. She attacked and sliced Ardeth's arm with her sword. He fell backwards onto the sand. Isis growled at the woman, who snickered.

"A cat, a horse and a female Medjai against me? How pitiful. You will fall like flies," she sneered as she prepared for the final blow.

"No!" cried Rick, who was still nearby. "Stop right there crazy woman."

"No, this can't be! You can't be helping them," cried the woman.

"You can't destroy the trust between friends. I don't know who you are but you're going to pay for tormenting my friends," Rick told her, guns pointed at her.

Ardeth was just as surprised as Catlanda. They both wondered what happened that caused this change of opinion in Rick as he shot at the woman. She dodged the bullets and grabbed Rick by the throat and started choking him. The woman shook her head and tsked.

"You dare challenge me. It's because of that, you will be joining them," the woman said, lifting up a hand and smacking Rick across the face.

His head snapped to the side as she did so. She let him go and he fell to his knees.

"You're nothing but scared. Otherwise you wouldn't be attacking injured people," Rick told her.

Ardeth was sitting nearby and he felt dizzy just by doing that. Catlanda was sitting next to him, making sure he didn't fall to the ground.

"You'll pay for this. I'll make sure of it," she whispered.

She grabbed the Spire and stood before the nameless woman in a fighting stance.

"Prepare to be defeated, you witch. My father would not approve of me using violence, but it'll have to do this time," she told the woman.

The woman just laughed as she held out her hand and pulled the Spire from her. Everyone there was surprised.

"Daddy," Catlanda whimpered quietly as she fell to her knees. "I've failed you."

Tears fell down her cheeks as Ardeth embraced her from behind and tried to hold her back.

"Give it back!" she screamed as Isis clamped her mouth gently on her arm, trying to help him slow her down.

Geb stood behind them, neighing as he reared up. Tears continued to stream down her face as they stared at the laughing woman.

"This will be your downfall. The one thing you swore to protect," the woman said, aiming it at the small group. "You never knew the power this thing holds and you never will."

A bright light came from the Spire and headed right for them.

TBC...


	12. You Get Some, You Lose Some

They all anticipated for death to strike them except it never came. Rick looked up to see the three pieces of the jewel protecting them from the blast of light so that it was going around them, not at them. He stood up as the woman's expression turned from delight to anger. 

"What is going here? You should be dead! This can't be!" she cried, dropping the Spire to the sand.

She balled her fists in anger as she stared at Rick.

"What have you done with them?" she demanded.

Jonathan, Evie and Alex were watching from afar, who had not travelled too far away.

"Sure I'll tell you. If you tell me who you are," Rick replied with a smile.

Isis grabbed the woman by the arm with her teeth and dragged her to the sand. Catlanda held onto her other side. Ardeth stood over them, a sword in his hand.

"I demand to know why you attacked us because the Demon was once again free upon this world," he told her, trying to catch his breath.

She glared at him, but was always aware of the sword that lay inches from her neck. She gritted her teeth.

"I am Anwa," the woman said, breaking her stare.

Ardeth dropped the sword and started to back away.

"It can't be you. You're dead!" he cried.

Catlanda was breathing heavily as she dropped her arms; therefore dropping the woman's arm. The wide-eyed expression on her face said something.

"Who is she Ardeth?" asked Rick.

"She is legendary protector of the Spire and jewel. Story has it that when the last woman who is around the Spire dies, she becomes its protector in spirit. Catlanda's mother was that last woman," he sighed, dropping to his knees. "The woman becomes dedicated and doesn't care what happens, as long as the ones who she feels let the Demon free, have been dealt with."

"She can become physical form. But why attack us after you helped us?" wondered Evie as she walked up to the small crowd, Alex right behind her.

"So I could take care of these two myself," she replied, refering to Ardeth and Catlanda.

The three pieces of the jewel glowed brightly, the two smaller pieces were laying in in front of Ardeth, the other half slipping back into the snake's mouth.

"Anwa, let them be. They didn't cause the trouble with Ramses," the Spire suddenly said, its yellow eyes staring right through her.

"Fine. I will obey your orders," Anwa said, standing up as Isis let her go. "But be warned. Should Ramses become free while I am still the guardian, I won't be as lenient as I was today, despite the fact its guardian is my own daughter."

She turned and disappeared in thin air although she immediately came back. The group held their ground as she walked towards Ardeth, who was holding his shoulder.

"One more thing before I leave. Ardeth Bay, thank you for taking care of my child. I couldn't be more proud of her," she told him quietly before leaving again.

The six looked at the spot where she stood and sighed.

"She's gone for now. At least we don't have to worry about anyone dying today," Jonathan sighed.

Without warning, Ardeth began to sway a bit and fell to the hard sand. Catlanda ran up to him and placed a hand on his stomach and the hand by his shoulder. She remembered the pain he suffered.

"Someone help me get him onto his side so he doesn't choke if he should vomit again," Rick ordered.

Catlanda was quick to help him. No sooner had they done so, vomit started to trickle out of his mouth.

"We've got to get him to the nearest tribe immediately before he becomes worse," Catlanda told Rick.

"Gotcha. We'll get him on the horse and you can take him. Catty, you know this place well enough. How far is the nearest one?" Rick said.

"From here...let me see, we're just outside Luxor...less than a quarter day," she quickly replied.

"Well then, let's get him there," Rick told her.

Catlanda climbed onto her horse after they got Ardeth on. She was handed the Spire He was draped over her back as Geb started to gallop, Isis running along beside them. The O'Connells watched them leave. Evie turned towards her husband.

"Rick, what caused this sudden change in you? As far as I knew, you hated Catlanda after everything that has happened," Evie asked him.

"I'll explain later," he replied, heading for the camels

00000.

A few Medjai were out scouting when one saw a figure a top a horse. He spoke to the others, pointing the way and they looked as well. As the figure got closer, they recognized it to be Catlanda. Behind her, they recognized Ardeth, who was still unconscious. They ran out to start escorting her to the camp.

00000

A while later, Rick was leading the family across the desert. They soon came across other people on horses, who immediately ran up to them. They pointed guns at them. They dropped them once they saw who it was.

"Follow us," one said.

Rick started to follow them.

At the camp, they came across a familiar face. Evie ran up to Catlanda, who was heading for her.

"How is he?" she asked, noticing the bandages on the Medjai's arms.

"He's doing fine. They have the bleeding from his shoulder under control and he's taking something for the stomach pain. He should be fine in a few days," Catlanda replied, relief in her voice.

Rick started to walk into the camp.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"He is not to be disturbed. He asked of it himself. I do not wish to disobey him," Catlanda told him.

Rick gave a deep sigh as he looked her without an expression on his face.

"What now?" Evie wondered, becoming worried.

"I overheard your conversation the other night. Is it because you consider him your father or the fact he still is your leader?" Rick replied.

Catlanda appeared a bit angry, arms by her side.

"The tribe realizes that Ardeth made a promise to my father. They treat me as though I were his own and vice versa. They do listen to me but they also know that he does not treat me any differently than them. He treats us all the same," Catlanda explained. "Though only in the presence of others unless my life is in danger. Then he'd do anything to protect me, whether it be life or death."

Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she walked away from them. Rick put out his arm to stop her but Evie held him back.

"Let her go Rick. She's been through enough on this trip and so has Ardeth. They don't need a lecture about anything anytime," she said.

They watched her run into a nearby tent. Evie came to the conclusion that it was Ardeth's when she didn't come out right away.

"I hope things become better for you," she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Her brother watched as one fell down her cheek.

TBC...


	13. When It's All Over

Evie quietly walked into the tent after Catlanda had fallen asleep by the bedside. Her arms were crossed and on the bed. She had her head resting on them. Ardeth groggily opened his eyes to see both of them there. He sat up as Evie walked over to him, trying not to awaken Catlanda. 

"Ardeth..." Evie started quietly.

"Do not worry about anything. She will be safe and so will I," he replied, smiling.

She also gave a smile. She then gave a curious look as she pointed to her injured arm.

"She has been taught to not show pain. That is why she never said anything about it," he quietly replied.

Evie nodded as he laid his head back down. She quietly left the tent.

00000

Several days later, the group of six gathered their things in order to leave. Rick walked up to Catlanda and Ardeth.

"Listen, I'm sorry for my actions. I should've known all the details before judging..." he apologized.

"I am sorry as well. It was just the way Ardeth and the others taught me. With the Spire, they told me I can't trust everybody and just anybody. Only Medjai. Unless they turn out to be a friend of Ardeth's, then I think they're okay to trust," Catlanda said.

"We have to get back to Cairo now. Have a safe trip home," Rick said, smiling at the comment.

He turned around and walked to the camel as they climbed onto Geb. Catlanda held onto Ardeth from behind, the Spire in hand and Isis beside them, growling. Alex watched them disappear into the distance.

"Will we ever see them again Mom?" he asked.

"I'm sure of it Alex. I don't know when yet though," she replied with a small smile.

Catlanda looked at Ardeth, slight worry in her eyes.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to suggest that to her?" she asked him.

"Of course. Don't worry, I'm not sending you by yourself. Just because I'm getting older doesn't mean I still can't worry about the one that means more to me than anything else on this Earth," Ardeth replied with a small laugh.

She started to laugh herself. Isis was glancing at them, wondering what was going on between the two. If they could read a cat's face, they would see the confused look.

"I was also scared when you went off to face the Creature. I thought you would never come back," she said.

"The first time he was brought back to life, you were barely even five and didn't understand what was going on, of course you'd be scared,"Ardeth reassured her.

"Honestly, I don't know what my father liked about you so much that he became friends with you," she said, a huge smile on her face.

"When we get back, you're going to be punished for that remark," he told her.

"You wouldn't! I'm eighteen!" she cried.

His laughter continued on for several minutes as they headed back to their tent.

The End.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. They mean a lot to me.


End file.
